Un petit déjeuner comme tant d'autres
by Destrange
Summary: [réécriture] Une discussion anodine entre Rogue et Dumbledore au sujet de leurs étudiants préférés... [10 ans du FoF : Exercice de style]


Bonjour à tous !

Je vous présente une réécriture d'un ancien OS. Il a été rédigé et repris dans le cadre de jeux du Forum Francophone (FoF) de FFnet.

Le texte initial a été écrit en une heure, il était donc plein de maladresses. J'ai profité de la réécriture pour l'améliorer.

Cette seconde version a été écrite avec une contrainte tordue. Aucun mot ne doit dépasser trois syllabes. Merlin merci, Severus et Dumbledore ont justement trois syllabes ^^

Disclaimer : bien évidemment tout est à JKR.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un petit déjeuner comme tant d'autres :

« Severus mon garçon, j'ai un service à te demander » annonça Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

Si le directeur était déjà éveillé, ce qui n'était pas encore le cas du jeune maître des potions. L'heure était bien trop matinale pour Rogue. Celui-ci ne pouvait réfléchir avant son troisième café et n'était guère efficace avant le cinquième.

Dumbledore ne s'étonna pas de récolter un dangereux grognement en guise de réponse.

Le Directeur sourit. Il est vrai qu'il avait déjà englouti sa sixième tartine de confiture au citron. Le vieil homme était donc en pleine forme.

Sa longue vie avait aiguisé sa patience, mais au bout de vingt longues minutes d'attente, Albus poussa une septième tasse de café devant le grincheux Serpentard. Le café était très noir, très fort, sans lait ni sucre. Le carburant de la terreur des étudiants.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore m'arracher comme promesse ? marmonna d'une voix faible celui qui faisant trembler tous les élèves de l'école.

— Je m'inquiète de plus en plus pour la sécurité de nos étudiants.

— Vous m'en voyez navré, répondit Rogue d'une voix ennuyée.

— Je suis persuadé que vous pourriez faire de la prévention, le rabroua Dumbledore.

— Vous m'avez nommé professeur de défense. Ma matière est déjà de la prévention, répliqua Rogue agacé.

— Je le sais bien mon garçon. Vous faîtes d'ailleurs un excellent travail. Même si vous ayez une certaine marge de progression du côté de la pédagogie.

— Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Être indulgent ne stimule pas les élèves. Leur niveau est déjà désolant. Je ne compte pas les cajoler.

— Oui, je m'en souviens. Ce n'est, à vrai dire, pas le sujet que je voulais aborder ce matin.

— Alors, il ne fallait pas le remettre sur le tapis ! grogna Rogue entre deux gorgées de café.

— Severus mon garçon. J'avoue m'inquiéter de ce qui est arrivé au jeune Ronald Weasley.

— Un rouquin de plus ou de moins, je ne vois pas ce que cela change, monsieur le Directeur, répondit Rogue tout à fait sincère.

— En fait, je ne faisais pas référence au poison. Je suis conscient que vous faites votre maximum au sujet du jeune Drago.

— Au fait, Albus, au fait.

— Harry avait à l'origine emmené son ami Ronald chez Horace parce qu'il avait ingéré un philtre d'amour, souvenez-vous.

— Qui voudrait faire boire ce genre de philtre à un cornichon comme Weasley ? soupira Rogue. La gamine Granger n'oserait...

— Severus, voyons ! Je crois que la potion était destinée à Harry.

— Hélas, déplora Rogue. Nous avons failli être déba… failli perdre Potter.

— Mon cher Severus voyons ! Il serait fâcheux que cette situation se reproduise. Harry est plus apprécié que l'année dernière. Je crains que d'autres jeunes filles veuillent retenter ce genre d'approche.

— Vous craignez sans doute qu'il en profite, susurra Rogue. Rassurez-vous, il est trop Gryffondor pour cela.

— Pourriez-vous le former à reconnaître ce genre de philtres et, si possible, les poisons les plus courant ?

— J'imagine que vous connaissez les deux principaux moyens de repérer les philtres d'amour et les potions, ricana Rogue.

— L'odeur et le goût, si je ne m'abuse, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

— Exact ! Espérez-vous que votre chouchou me fasse assez confiance pour respirer et goûter mes propres créations ? Il ne le fera jamais et il a bien raison.

— Vous avez pourtant les remèdes correspondants, objecta le vieux mage.

— Une erreur est si vite arrivée, répondit-il très sérieux.

— Severus, vous êtes un délicieux farceur. Vous avez sans doute raison. Il y a un léger problème de confiance entre vous. Je ne vous demanderai pas d'assurer ce type de cours. Après tout, vos cours particuliers ne sont guère efficace avec Harry.

— Vous voulez sans doute dire que Potter n'est pas très efficace en cours, rectifia Rogue en souriant.

— Tâchez tout de même de lui inculquer des notions de défense sans provoquer son décès, voulez-vous ?

— Je ferai tout mon possible » mentit Rogue en prenant un air innocent.

* * *

Je crois que le seul vrai regret avec cette contrainte c'est de ne pas avoir pu laisser le passage "Severus, vous êtes un incorrigible farceur"

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine.


End file.
